


A Promise Can't Always Last Forever

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upset after a poor race, Nico needs reassurance from Lewis. But when Lewis makes a promise, will he be able to keep it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilty

Lewis ran his fingers through his curls, damp from a layer of sweat and champagne. He was smiling to himself as he walked the short distance between podium and motorhome. His legs were moving quicker than usual, desperately trying to avoid the swarm of media that had gathered in the hope of an interview. Normally, he would have happily obliged but right now, there was nothing more he wanted than to remove his fireproofs and feel the heated water of his shower pounding against his skin, removing the stress and champagne from his body. Absent-mindedly, his gaze dropped to the trophy in his hand, the metal cool beneath his fingers. He was a winner. Just moments before, he had been standing on the top of the podium, the crowds cheering beneath him. It was a surreal feeling, even now after his large tally of wins. It made the difficulties of racing seem worth it, made the time spent travelling seem necessary, made the lack of opportunities to spend time with family seem understandable. Because at the end of the day, he was doing something he loved. And that was worth everything to him. 

Now standing outside the Mercedes motorhome, Lewis pushed open the door, his mind turning to where he would display this treasured trophy. He was expected to find it unoccupied, the team either putting away the two silver cars or celebrating their victory. What he hadn’t expected was the sight of his… friend? lover? team-mate?... His Nico. His Nico curled on the sofa, knees drawn to his chest while the sound of ugly sobs escaped from his parted lips. At once, Lewis’ smile fell from his face as the feeling of guilt washed over his body. Preoccupied by his victory, he hadn’t once considered how the blonde would be feeling. He certainly hadn’t been expecting to find him crying in the otherwise silent and empty motorhome. It hadn’t been a good race for Nico and Lewis knew he was partially at fault. It had started turning into the first corner, trying to defend himself from the oncoming Ferrari car which left him no choice but to veer right, making contact with Nico and forcing him off the track. It had been a difficult race for Lewis, trying to regain P1 but he knew it had been worse for Nico who had been forced to pit unexpectedly with a slow puncture. At the time, Lewis had felt guilty but with no time to dwell on what had happened, pushed his feelings aside until now…

Discarding his trophy on a near-by surface, Lewis rushed to Nico. He knelt in front of the German, reaching out and resting a hand against his clothed knee, “Nico…” He murmured softly, smiling sadly at the blonde, “I’m sorry about messing up your race, man…”

Nico lifted his head, exposing his tear filled eyes to Lewis, “I can’t do this anymore Lew…” He whispered, his accent more prominent in his upset state.

At these words, Lewis stilled, his grip tightening slightly around Nico’s leg, “What do you mean Nic?” 

Nico took a deep breath, using the sleeve of his fireproofs to wipe carelessly at his cheeks before answering, “I- This. Us. Driving. I don’t want to start hating you Lewis…”

Lewis let his eyes close momentarily as he considered the situation. This was more than just his poor race. He knew what Nico meant, it was difficult to separate the feelings on the track from those in the bedroom. But he thought they had coping alright, sharing the late nights together, celebrating wins and forgetting losses. What they had wasn’t normal but it was good. “You won’t Nico, it’ll be alright.”

Nico shook his head, “I wanted to hit you today after you crashed into me.” 

Lewis moved his thumb against Nico’s leg, rubbing what he hoped were soothing motions to the blonde, “But you didn’t. And that’s what mattered. If you want us to go back to before, we can but I think we’ll be alright.”

“Promise?” Nico asked quietly, suddenly sounding small and innocent.

“I promise.” Lewis answered. He wasn’t sure if there was truth behind his words but he knew it was what Nico wanted to hear. Leaning forwards, he placed a small kiss to Nico’s lips. As he pulled back, he saw a small smile flutter over Nico’s lips before being replaced almost instantly by a tired yawn, “You tired?” Lewis smirked. 

“No... “ Nico said unconvincingly.

Lewis rose from his position on the floor, instead climbing on the sofa to lie between Nico and the soft cushions. He pulled the blonde towards his chest, who happily obliged, extending his legs and tangling them with Lewis’. Lewis knew they had a while before the team returned, before they were needed again and figured letting Nico rest was a small step in making up for the race collision. The room remained silent, both men content. After a while, the only sounds were coming from Nico’s parted lips although this time, in the form of small snores, further showing his level of exhaustion. Lewis smiled down at Nico, his hand moved to run through his blonde strands of hair, twisting and twirling them around his fingers. 

The door to the motorhome opened, pulling Lewis from his thoughts. His gaze snapped upwards, “If you wake him, I’ll kill you.” He whispered threateningly at the figure in the doorway before they even had a chance to enter the vehicle.

“Don’t shoot the messenger.” Sebastian Vettel answered, his hands held up in innocence, a grin on his face, “Told to get you for the press conference.”

Lewis paused for a moment, his eyes dropping to the sleeping figure he was holding close, “Can you cover for us?”

“Course.” Sebastian looked at the sleeping figure, “Can’t expect you to wake Britney, she needs her beauty sleep.”

Lewis smiled fondly at the nickname given to Nico before turning back to Sebastian, “I owe you one Seb…”  
Sebastian headed back out of the motorhome door, leaving Lewis to his thoughts. They’d be alright, Nico and himself. Wouldn’t they?


	2. Here, Right Now.

Lewis hadn’t meant for it to happen. He had been drawn in by the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the German accent. With the copious amounts of alcoholic champagne, drunk both on the podium and in celebration after, coursing through his bloodstream, he could almost pretend it was him. That it was Nico. But each touch was different, it was gentle, caring. Each kiss was sweeter, a taste of chocolate lingering on his lips. Each word whispered was kinder, spoken behind a teasing smile rather than a hating glare. He could almost pretend it was Nico standing before him. But he was glad it wasn’t. 

Pulling Sebastian into the motorhome, hoping to escape the public eye, Lewis shut the door behind them. Lewis felt calloused fingers rest at his waist, slipping beneath the cotton material of his Mercedes shirt as he was pushed against the metal door. They ran along his skin, creating shapes and spirals as they worked up his body. From beneath his long lashes, Lewis peered up at the German, smiling softly as Seb dipped his head, capturing Lewis’ lips in a kiss. Lewis met the touch, throwing his arms around Sebastian’s neck. As he stood on his tiptoes, Lewis wobbled slightly much to Sebastian’s amusement who chuckled into the kiss, his warm breath tickling Lewis’ skin. Sebastian moved one of his hands to rest against the small of Lewis’ back, holding him firmly in place while the other ghosted over his sensitive nipple, eliciting a gentle moan from Lewis’ parted lips. 

Sebastian’s tongue traced the shape of Lewis’ bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and gently pulling it forwards, as if seeking entry. Lewis happily obliged, his lips parting as Seb’s tongue slipped inside. He explored the shapes of Lewis’ mouth, tasting the remnants of his just eaten meal and slightly stale alcohol. But he didn’t care, he knew he probably tasted the same. They moved in unison, forgetting about the other drivers, about their teams, about the public. All that mattered was this moment: here, right now.

Seb’s fingers moved over the hem of Lewis’ shirt, pulling it over his body to expose the muscular skin beneath. The item of clothing was discarded on the floor, thrown carelessly to one side as Lewis felt the cool metal of the door against his skin, a small shiver running through his body. Seb pulled away from the kiss, instead sucking and biting at the now exposed skin on Lewis’ neck. He watched as the darkened skin turned a purplish shade, a bruise already forming beneath the skin. Seb smirked, knowing that it would be in a difficult position for Lewis to cover during the press conference the next day. He was marking the Brit as his own, wanting everyone to know. As he reconnected his lips with Lewis’, his fingers moved, roaming over his body. He traced the taught muscles, felt the toned abs before moving down lower. As his fingers reached the waistline of Lewis’ jeans, ready to unbutton the material, he felt Lewis pull back,

“Sofa. Now.” Lewis instructed, his words separated by a desperate moan. With a small nod of his head, Seb began walking backwards, his hands still around Lewis’ waist. He sat on the soft material of the black sofa, lying down so that his head was against one of the arms, his feet resting on the other. He then reached over to Lewis, pulling the other man who stumbled before positioning himself on Sebastian’s lap, legs either side of his waist. Automatically, Lewis rolled his hips forwards, causing Seb to moan happily at the friction created between the two.

Lewis gently cupped Seb’s face between his hands, the stubble tickling his fingers. But before he could lean down and place a kiss to his lips, Lewis heard the motorhome door click open and a strangled cry fill the room. Instantly, Lewis sat upright, his head snapping to the figure in the doorway, wary of it being a member of the press. But it wasn’t. It was the blonde haired, blue eyed, German. The one similar on paper but so unlike the one beneath him. Lewis froze, feeling Sebastian tense under him.

“What the hell, Lewis?” Nico called out, his voice sounding harsh in the otherwise silent room. There was the same bitterness that had developed over the last few weeks, the one that had pushed Lewis away. There had been arguments, contact on the track and hateful interactions. They no longer seemed to be able to get along, they were no longer friends let alone anything else. And so Lewis had looked for comfort and amusement in the other German on the track. 

Lewis shrugged, “It’s what it looks like.” 

Lewis watched as Nico’s face fell, the cold look turning into one of sadness and hurt, “B-But you promised…” Nico whispered miserably. Lewis almost felt sympathy for the man, being reminded of the verbal promise a few weeks prior when he had told the blonde that they’d be alright, that nothing would change between the two. But he had been wrong. Now they could barely be in the same room as each other. Reminding himself that it had been Nico’s fault they’d drifted apart, Lewis turned away from the blonde before muttering harshly,

“A promise can’t always last forever…”

Once Lewis heard the door click shut behind Nico, he turned his attention to the man beneath him, “Where were we then?...” He murmured before dipping his head and capturing Sebastian’s lips in another kiss. He cast his thoughts about Nico aside, here, right now was all that mattered...


End file.
